Daggers Of Loss And Redemption
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Forbidden love. AU


Title: Daggers Of Loss And Redemption

Pairing: Arthur Morgan/ Gracie Braithwaite

Rating:K+

A/N: Own the idea and Gracie, rest belong to Rockstar Games

Summary; Forbidden love. AU.

Chapter One

Arthur Morgan was an outlaw and he had seen a beautiful girl and he'd heard about the Braithwaites and when Arthur got to meet Gracie, he noticed how beautiful she was, he was hopeful of getting to know her somehow and as Arthur got onto his horse and head back to camp, he couldn't stop thinking about her and yet he didn't even know her name, Arthur remembered how beautiful she was and he hoped to see her again, Gracie had wondered who he was and she also hoped to see him again, she knew that her mom would never approve and yet Gracie didn't care, she had a row with her mom and she took her horse and went for a walk into the Heartlands and came across the gang, Arthur saw her and he went to speak with her, when he finally told her who he was and she told him who she was as they talked, Gracie had her hand on his lightly as Arthur smiled softly and she told him stuff about her family and the Grays, when Arthur asked her if he could get to know her better and Gracie agreed to his suggestion and Arthur softly smiled and he placed a featherlight kiss on her hand, Gracie smiled softly and she put her hand on his cheek, she then stayed close to him as Arthur placed his arm around her shoulder, she cuddled into him and she told him about the row with her mom, when she looked to Arthur and they ended up sharing a soft kiss, Arthur smiled softly, he held her close to him, Arthur knew that he was glad to have time with her, Gracie smiled as she cuddled into him, as Arthur and Gracie spent time together, he hoped that he would see her again, Gracie hoped so too and she didn't want to leave, when Arthur asked her to stay in the camp for the night with him, she agreed to do so and when he lead Gracie back to camp, he told Dutch who she was and she was able to give Dutch information about her family and the Gray's, this pleased Dutch and he watched her head into Arthur's tent with him.

Once inside Arthur's tent, Gracie got closer to Arthur and they shared another kiss, Gracie told Arthur that he was her first kiss and this made Arthur smile and he then gave her a gentle hug and told her that if she wanted more then they could do so, when Gracie then puts her hand on his cheek and smiled softly, Arthur put his hand on her's, before he then placed a featherlight kiss on her palm as he was gentle with her, Gracie smiled and she kissed him, when he kissed her back, he held her close to him and she felt so safe with Arthur and their kiss turned into passion and as Arthur asked her if she wanted to have sex with him, Gracie then tells Arthur that she does want to, he kisses her softly and they got undressed, Arthur puts soft kisses on her arm as his other hand rests against her leg, Arthur was gentle with Gracie as he didn't want to hurt her, she knew this and told Arthur that she wanted it to be special and he knew what she meant by that, Arthur was gentle with Gracie when they had sex together, Arthur also placed soft kisses on her hand and other places as they had sex together, afterwards Gracie was cuddled in close to Arthur as he had both arms wrapped around Gracie, as they were alone in his tent together, Arthur was close to Gracie as she was cuddled by his side and she was safe with him, Arthur knew that she was safe with him, Gracie remained close to Arthur as they were in bed together, Arthur hoped that Gracie would always remain loyal to him, Arthur saw how close Gracie was to him and he held her close to him, Gracie was happy to be by his side and she was happy to be his girl, Gracie knew that her mother would never like Arthur, but that didn't matter to Gracie as she was happy with Arthur and she was glad to be in his bed with him and they were happy together, Arthur cared about her and knew that she deserved to be happy and he hoped that he would be the one to make her happy, Arthur wrapped the thick blanket over her and he rested his hand on her side as they slept together, Arthur was also falling in love with Gracie and he knew that he wanted it to be at the right time when he admits his feelings towards Gracie.

Arthur was close to Gracie as she was in his arms, Arthur was glad that Gracie was beside him, Arthur cared about Gracie and he hoped to see her again, following morning Arthur woke up and he noticed how comfy Gracie was in his arms and he cared about her, when Gracie woke up, she sighed and got closer to Arthur, who held her close to him, he didn't want to let her go and he hoped that she would stay with him, Arthur gently held her close to him and they shared a soft kiss, Arthur told Gracie that he didn't want her go and she knew that he was right, Gracie stayed close to Arthur and she was close to him, Gracie had her hand on his chest, she was comfy in his arms and Arthur placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as they remained in bed for a while, few hours later, both Gracie and Arthur heard a ruckus outside the tent and Gracie knew that it was her older brother and Dutch told him that none of the gang had seen his sister, Gracie stayed quiet next to Arthur who held her close to him as he wanted to keep her safe and protected, once her brother left, Arthur asked Gracie if she was ok, when Gracie tells Arthur that she was ok, they shared a kiss together.

As Dutch and the gang worked between the Braithwaites and the Grays, they heard about gold and wondered if there was any truth to it and so once back at camp, they saw Gracie and Arthur sharing a moment together, Dutch saw how close they were to each other and Dutch asked Gracie if it was true about the gold, when Gracie showed Dutch the gold bracelet she had and told him that she knew where there was hidden money, Arthur knew that Gracie would be leaving the camp soon, he would miss her so much and she lead him inside his tent and she told him that she would be back and she told Arthur that she cared about him, he then gave her a hug and told her to stay safe and she smiled, they shared a soft kiss, Gracie then got ready to leave the camp and she knew that she would miss Arthur so much, she gave him a loving hug and he told her how much he would miss her, she told him that she will be back to see him, Gracie then left the camp and she headed back home and she refused to tell anyone where she was and she didn't want to admit about her secret relationship with Arthur, and as Gracie snuck into the room and grabbed the money that she had and she got enough to have a fresh start and she also lifted the rest of the money, few days later Gracie went back to the camp and she came across Dutch and she told him that she had taken everything from her family, she handed some of the money to Dutch and she went back into Arthur's tent and she hoped that he would be happy to see her again, Arthur got back to camp and saw a change in Dutch, it made him wonder why, Arthur then went to his tent, he saw Gracie on his bed and he went over to her and he kissed her with a passion, he had missed her so much, then Gracie showed Arthur the huge stack of money, she told him that she'd gave some to Dutch and the rest was their's and Arthur smiled knowing that they could have a future together.

Arthur was glad that Gracie was back at camp again and Arthur held Gracie close to him as she told him how she managed to get all that money, he smiled as they shared a tender kiss inside his tent, Arthur told Gracie that he has feelings for her and Gracie told Arthur that she has feelings for him too; Gracie cuddled into him, she felt safe with him and Arthur had his hand on her side as they were alone together, Gracie knew that she felt safer with Arthur and she cuddled close to him and he had then asked her to leave with him and go somewhere new and have a life together, Gracie asked Arthur if he was serious and he told her that he was, when they agreed to wait for the right time, Arthur wanted it to be right and he knew that her family would never like him, Gracie remained loyal to Arthur and as they alone together, Gracie was happy with Arthur and he knew he knew how much she meant to him, few weeks later Gracie had went to Saint Denis to get some clothes and stuff, she called into the doctors to get a check up and the doctor tells Gracie that she's almost eight weeks pregnant, hearing that shocked Gracie and she wondered how she was going to tell Arthur that she was carrying his baby, Gracie went to the lake to think about what she was going to do and she was scared to tell Arthur about the baby, Arthur got back to camp a short time later, he wondered were Gracie was and Dutch told him that she was down by the lake, Arthur went to the lake and saw Gracie there and he went over to her and sat down beside her, then he asked her if she was ok, when Gracie sighed and then admitted to Arthur that she was pregnant, Arthur was shocked that Gracie was pregnant and he asked her what she was gonna do, Gracie then tells Arthur that she doesn't know what she is gonna do, Arthur held her close to him and he placed his hand on her stomach and he held her close, Arthur tells Gracie that he hopes that she will keep their unborn baby, Gracie was scared and she tells Arthur that she's scared that she won't be a good mom and she tells Arthur what her childhood was like, Arthur realizes how scared she is and he tells her that he would be there for her and their unborn baby, Arthur was close to Gracie and he wanted her to be happy as Arthur hoped that Gracie would keep their unborn baby and it made Arthur hope that Gracie would keep their unborn baby, both Gracie and Arthur went back to camp and into their tent, Gracie sat up on the bed, as Arthur was being loving towards Gracie, he really wanted her to keep their unborn baby, Gracie put her hand on his shoulder and she tells him that she will keep their baby, Arthur kissed her softly and he held her close to him.

Gracie was glad that she and Arthur were having their first baby together and Arthur tells Gracie that he loves her, when Gracie tells Arthur that she loves him too, they shared a soft loving kiss; Arthur was glad that they were having a baby together and then Arthur tells Gracie when they will leave the gang, she agees and together they settle in for a while until the time comes for them to leave for good, Gracie knew that she did the right thing, her family tried to find her and take her back home again, Arthur knew how frosty her relationship was with her family and when her mother found Gracie and saw that she was pregnant, her mother then slapped Gracie hard across the face, when Arthur and Dutch appeared from the shadows holding their guns at her, Gracie got up and she went straight to Arthur's side and he held her close to him, Gracie's mother was disgusted with her daughter's choice as she then saw that Gracie was pregnant, this wasn't taken to well by her own mother who demanded that Gracie gets rid of the baby, Gracie refused to obey her mother and as Gracie remained close to Arthur, he sensed that something would go wrong when Dutch shot Gracie's mother in the leg, as the rest of the gang cleared out the house got what they wanted and Gracie told her mother that she loved Arthur and that he was the only one who showed her real love and protection, then Gracie got Arthur's gun and fired the gun at her mother's head, killing her, Gracie sighed softly as she stayed close to Arthur, who knew that they had to leave and soon, Gracie knew that and she left with Arthur to head back to camp, as they were heading back, Arthur told Gracie that they were leaving once they got their stuff and Gracie nodded, she remained close to Arthur and knew that they needed a fresh start somewhere new so they could raise their baby together and have a proper chance at being a family.

As Gracie and Arthur got back to camp, they quickly packed up all their stuff and left no trace behind and Gracie collected her gold bracelet from Dutch's tent and she put it in her bag, then she and Arthur left the camp together, Arthur knew that he had done the right thing and knew that he needed to be with Gracie and their unborn baby, Gracie was on her horse as she was close to Arthur and she was happy with him, she loved him; they decided to head to California and settle down to have a normal life together with their unborn baby, Arthur and Gracie got a home together and done it up to their liking, Gracie picked a comfy bed for them and some baby stuff for their unborn baby, Arthur built up the crib for their baby, he noticed how much Gracie suited being pregnant and he loved her so much, Arthur was glad he had left the gang for Gracie and their unborn baby, he loved them both so much and now Arthur knew that he had a future with Gracie and he knew that it meant so much to him, Arthur wanted to give Gracie a happy life and he hoped that he would be a good dad to their unborn baby.

Arthur was glad that he had a proper life with Gracie and their unborn baby, Arthur loved Gracie so much and he knew that she meant so much to him, he placed his hand on her stomach and he smiled knowing that they were going to be a proper family at long last, Gracie knew how much Arthur meant to her, Gracie was safe with Arthur and they both agreed to raise their unborn baby in a loving home and Arthur knew how much it meant to her and then Arthur kissed her lovingly, as he had both arms around her waist, he was proud to be with her and Arthur showed Gracie proper love everyday that they were with each other and Arthur was happy with Gracie and they had a close bond, Gracie knew that Arthur was the only one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life as they were close to each other, Arthur knew how much he loved Gracie and their unborn baby, Arthur was proud that Gracie was carrying his baby, he loved her so much, he was also excited about meeting their unborn baby in a few months time as they were both excited about being a proper family, Arthur was glad that Gracie chose him over her own family.

Gracie was happy with Arthur and she knew how happy Arthur was and she loved him so much, Gracie had her hand on her baby bump, when Arthur put his hand on top of her's, she softly smiled knowing how happy he was and they shared a soft loving kiss as they were close to each other and Arthur told Gracie that he would always love her and then Arthur gave Gracie a loving hug and then he kissed her temple softly, as Gracie smiled softly as they were close and had a close bond together as Arthur was happy with Gracie and they shared a soft kiss, he held her close to him, he loved her so much, Gracie was his sweetheart and Arthur loved being happy with Gracie and they were close to each other, Gracie had her hand on his chest as she was being loving to him, Arthur loved that side of her and they kissed.

Few months later, Gracie went into labour with Arthur by her side, when after a few hours, Gracie gave birth to a healthy baby girl, Arthur was emotional when he met his newborn baby daughter for the first time, Arthur also got to hold her for the first time and he instantly loved her, Arthur then gave Gracie a soft loving kiss as they bonded with their newborn baby daughter, Arthur wondered what name they would give to their newborn daughter and Gracie then suggested naming their newborn daughter Sofia Abigail Morgan, when Arthur loved the name that Gracie chose for their newborn baby daughter Sofia, as Arthur got to take them home the following day, Arthur was proud to be a dad to his newborn baby daughter as Arthur held his newborn daughter close to him and Gracie was glad that she and Arthur were now a family with their baby daughter Sofia.

What happens in part two?


End file.
